2nd FairySina PreCures
Pretty Cure (プリキュア Purikyua) is a term to describe a group of girls, who become legendary warriors and have to save the world. They often get help by some little creatures from another worlds. This term was first used in FairySina's first season and is a part of the title in every season. The original concept of Pretty Cure was, designed by TOEI Animation, wo girls who could not transform or use any attacks without being together. But in this storyline of Pretty Cure that concept is not used, or not often used. This page is FairySina's Pretty Cures about her second generation. *''For the first generation: 1st FairySina PreCures'' Sky Pretty Cure Sky Pretty Cure (スカイプリキュア Sukai Purikyua) is FairySinas eleventh fan Series and the first of her new generation. Sky Pretty Cure is the prequel to Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. This season main theme is based on colors and the sky itself. The main characters of the season are: *'Akahane Ruby' (赤羽ルビー Akahane Rubī) **Ruby is an energetic, young girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Crimson (キュアクリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon) and she controls the power of fire. *'Kiishi Topaz' (黄石トパーズ Kiishi Topāzu) **Topaz is a graceful, smart, cheerful girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Saffron (キュアサフラン Kyua Safuran) and she controls the power of lightning. *'Mikanki Amber' (蜜柑木アンバー Mikanki Anbā) **Amber is a is a smart, elegant and very calm girl, who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Sienna (キュアシエナ Kyua Shiena) and controls the power of light. *'Midorikusa Emerald' (緑草エメラルド Midorikusa Emerarudo) **Emerald is a gentle, beautiful and very popular student from Shiro Private Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Cyan (キュアシアン Kyua Shian) and she controls the wind. *'Aomizu Sapphire' (青水サファイア Aomizu Safaia) **Sapphire is a very elegant, talented young girl, who is a student from Shiro Private Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Azure (キュアアズール Kyua Azūru) and controls the power of water and snow. *'Shirosora Diamond' (白空ダイヤモンド Shirosora Daiyamondo) **Diamond is a very calm, intelligent young student from the Shiro Private Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Whitney (キュアホイットニー Kyua Hoittonī) and she conrols the power of time. Transformation Speech Japanese Ruby & Topaz & Amber: プリキュアレインボーペイントオーバー！ Emerald & Sapphire & Diamond: プリキュアマジカルペイントオーバー！ Cure Crimson: 赤い色は、情熱を持って来る！キュアクリムゾン！ Cure Saffron: 黄色の色が真の強さを表します！キュアサフラン！ Cure Sienna: オレンジ色は、エレガンスのための証拠です！キュアシエナ！ Cure Cyan: 純粋な性質は、緑色で表示されます！キュアシアン！ Cure Azure: 青色であなたの才能を入手！キュアアズール！ Cure Whitney: 知性の素晴らしい色！キュアホイットニー！ Cure Crimson & Cure Cyan:: 色を保護するために、私たちの力！ All: スカイプリキュア！ Romanization Ruby & Topaz & Amber: Purikyua Reinbō Peinto Ōbā Emerald & Sapphire & Diamond: Purikyua Majikaru Peinto Ōbā! Cure Crimson: Akai iro wa, jōnetsu o motte kuru! Kyua Kurimuzon! Cure Saffron: Kiiro no iro ga shin no tsuyo-sa o arawashimasu! kyuasafuran! Cure Sienna: Orenji-iro wa, eregansu no tame no shōkodesu! Kyuashiena! Cure Cyan: Junsuina seishitsu wa, midoriiro de hyōji sa remasu! Kyua Shian! Cure Azure: Aoiro de anata no sainō o nyūshu! Kyuaazūru! Cure Whitney: Chisei no subarashī iro! Kyua Hoittonī! Cure Crimson & Cure Cyan:: Iro o hogo suru tame ni, watashitachi no chikara! All: Sukai Purikyua! Translation Ruby & Topaz & Amber: Pretty Cure, Rainbow Paint Over! Emerald & Sapphire & Diamond: Pretty Cure, Magical Paint Over! Cure Crimson: The red color comes with passion! Cure Crimson! Cure Saffron: The yellow color stands for true strength! Cure Saffron! Cure Sienna: The orange color is a proof for elegance! Cure Sienna! Cure Cyan: Pure nature appears in the green color! Cure Cyan! Cure Azure: Get your talents in blue color! Cure Azure! Cure Whitney: Wonderful color of intelligence! Cure Whitney! Cure Crimson & Cure Cyan: Our powers to protect the colors! All: Sky Pretty Cure! Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ (スカイプリキュア〜Rainbow Star〜 Sukai Purikyua 〜 Reinbōsutā 〜) is one of FairySina's fan Series and a sequel to Sky Pretty Cure. In this season, two new Cures join the Team. This season main theme is based on colors and the sky itself. The new characters of the sequel are: *'Koshokukoi Rubellit' (紅色恋ルベライト Kōshokukoi Ruberaito) **Rubellit is a transfer student who goes to the Nijiiro Private Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Heather (キュアヘザー Kyua Hezā) and she controls the power of love. *'Murasakiiro Amethyst' (紫色アメジスト Murasakiiro Amejisuto) **Amethyst is a student from Tsubasa Public Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Lavender (キュアラベンダー Kyua Rabendā) and controls the power of dreams. Transformation Speech Japanese Both: ダブルレインボーペイント！ Cure Heather: 愛の色！キュアヘザー！ Cure Lavender: 夢が紫色に上昇しましょう！キュアラベンダー！ Both: 色を保護するために、私たちの力！ Cure Heather: ふたりはプリキュア！ Both: レインボースター！ Romanization Both: Daburu Reinbō Peinto! Cure Heather: Ai no iro! Kyua Hezā! Cure Lavender: Yume ga murasakiiro ni jōshō shimashou! Kyua Rabendā! Both: Iro o hogo suru tame ni, watashitachi no chikara! Cure Heather: Futari wa purikyua! Both: Reinbōsutā! Translation Both: Double Rainbow Painting! Cure Heather: Color of Love! Cure Heather! Cure Lavender: Let the dreams rise in the purple color! Cure Lavender! Both: Our powers to protect the colors! Cure Heather: We are Pretty Cure! Both: Rainbow Stars! Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure & Little Lily Pretty Cure Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure (ムーンライトフラワープリキュア Mūnraitofurawā Purikyua) is one of FairySina's fan series. It will replace Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ in its initial timeslot. Its theme is based on the moon and light. Its also based on Shikohana Mizuki, a Cure whose mascot got kidnapped. Little Lily Pretty Cure is a short season, which shows Mizuki's past as Cure Crescent. It's story happens years before Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure. It's theme is the moon. The main characters of the season are: *'Shikohana Mizuki' (紫光華美月 Shikōhana Mizuki) **Mizuki is the first girl who transformed into Pretty Cure. While a fight against the enemy her partner, Tsuki got kidnapped. After this she was not able to transform again. Mizuki is the actual leader of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Crescent (キュアクレセント Kyua Kuresento). Her powers are related to the moon. *'Amaihikari Kanon' (甘い光花音 Amaihikari Kanon) **Kanon is one of Natsuki, Mizuki's younger sister, best friend. Her alter ego is Cure Sweet (キュアスイート Kyua Suīto). Her powers are related to cuteness and flowers. *'Kazaru Selene' (飾るセレーネ Kazaru Serēne) **Selene is Kanon, Hina and Natsuki's best friend. Her alter ego is Cure Grace (キュアグレース Kyua Gurēsu). Her powers are related to the sky. *'Kashoku Hina' (華燭陽菜 Kashoku Hina) **Hina is Kanon, Selene and Natsuki's who moved in this town two years ago. Her alter ego is Cure Star (キュアスター Kyua Sutā). Her powers are related to the stars. *'Shikohana Natsuki' (紫光華菜月 Shikohana Natsuki) **Natsuki is Mizuki's younger sister. Her alter ego is Cure Shine (キュアシャイン Kyua Shain). Her powers are related to the sun. Transformation Speech Japanese Mizuki: プリキュアムーンライトハートパワー！ Kanon & Selene & Hina & Natuki: プリキュア光パワーチャージ！ Cure Crescent: 月の純粋側！神聖な権利！キュアクレセント！ Cure Sweet: すべてのこの甘い花！育った！キュアスウィート！ Cure Grace: 空への道を持っていこう！高く飛ぶ！キュアグレース！ Cure Star: 宇宙には多くの輝き！小さな星きらきら！キュアスター！ Cure Shine: 最も深い夜の日光！日を燃やす！キュアシャイン！ Cure Crescent: などの小さな光夜を徹して輝いて！私はムーンライトフラワーです！ (as single Cure) Cure Crescent: 夜通し輝きの力を充電！ All: ムーンライトフラワープリキュア！ Romanization Mizuki: Purikyuamūnraitohātopawā! Kanon & Selene & Hina & Natuki: Purikyua-kō pawāchāji! Cure Crescent: Tsuki no junsui-gawa! Shinseina kenri! Kyuakuresento! Cure Sweet: Subete no kono amai hana! Sodatta! Kyua Suīto! Cure Grace: Sora e no michi o motte ikou! Takaku tobu! Kyua Gurēsu! Cure Star: Uchū ni wa ōku no kagayaki! Chīsana hoshi kirakira! Kyua Sutā! Cure Shine: Mottomo fukai yoru no nikkō! Hi o moyasu! Kyua Shain! Cure Crescent: Nado no chīsana mitsuyo o tōshite kagayaite! Watashi wa mūnraitofurawādesu! (as single Cure) Cure Crescent: Yodōshi kagayaki no chikara o jūden! All: Mūnraitofurawā Purikyua! Translation Mizuki: Pretty Cure Moonlight Heart Power! Kanon & Selene & Hina & Natuki: Pretty Cure Light Power Charge! Cure Crescent: Pure side of the moon! Holy Light! Cure Crescent! Cure Sweet: All this sweet flowers! Growing up! Cure Sweet! Cure Grace: Take a way to the sky! Fly high! Cure Grace! Cure Star: Many sparkels in space! Twinkle litte star! Cure Star! Cure Shine: Sunlight in deepest night! Burning sun! Cure Shine! Cure Crescent: As little light shining through the night! I am the Moonlight Flower! (as single Cure) Cure Crescent: Charging powers of to shine through the night! All: Moonlight Flower Pretty Cure! Sweet Warrior Pretty Cure Sweet Warrior Pretty Cure (甘い戦士プリキュア Amai senshi purikyua) is one of FairySina's fanseries. It will replace Little Lily Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. Its theme is based on the sweets and fruits. Transformation Speech Japanese Romanization Translation Divine Oracle Pretty Cure Divine Oracle Pretty Cure is one of FairySina's main series and counts as second Generation. It will replace Sweet Warrior Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. Its theme is based on the time, seasons and secrets. This season starts with two girls who transform into Pretty Cure. Later another girl joins their group. Transformation Speech Japanese Romanization Translation True Fairy♥Pretty Cure! True Fairy♥Pretty Cure! is one of FairySina's seasons. It will replace Divine Oracle Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. Its theme is based on verity and hearts. FairySina's username "Fairy Sina" gets a main role in this season. The main characters of the season are: *'Yoseikyoi Mao' (妖精驚異真桜 Yōseikyōi Maou) **Her alter ego is Cure Fairy (キュアフェアリー Kyua Fearī) and her power is related to the truth. Later, she becomes Fairy Sina (フェアリーシーナ Fearī Shīna) a stronger version of Cure Fairy. *'Shinzuru Saki' (信ずる咲希 Shinzuru Saki) **Her alter ego is Cure Nymph (キュアニンフ Kyua Ninfu) and her power is related to faith. Later, she becomes Nymph Believe (ニンフビリーブ Ninfu Birību) a stronger version of Cure Nymph. *'Ikkakujuai Sakura' (一角獣愛さくら Ikkakujū Sakura) **Her alter ego is Cure Unicorn (キュアユニコーン Kyua Yunikōn) and her power is related to trust. Later, she becomes Unicorn Asha (ユニコーンアーシャ Yunikōn Āsha) a stronger version of Cure Unicorn. *'Tenbakumi Mio' (天馬組美桜 Tenbakumi Miou) **Her alter ego is Cure Pegasus (キュアペガサス Kyua Pegasasu) and her power is related to unity. Later, she becomes Pegasus Love (ペガサスラブ Pegasasu Rabu) a stronger version of Cure Pegasus. Transformation Speech Japanese All: マジカルプリキュアハートアップグレード！ Cure Fairy: 通常のライブを突破！真実の翼！キュアフェアリー！ Cure Nymph: 毎日を祝う！信仰の目！キュアニンフ！ Cure Unicorn: 人生の毎分を楽しんで！信頼の魂！キュアユニコーン！ Cure Pegasus: 毎日存続！団結のリボン！キュアペガサス！ Cure Fairy: トルーフェアリ All: プリキュア！ Romanization All: Majikarupurikyuahātoappugurēdo! Cure Fairy: Tsūjō no raibu o toppa! Shinjitsu no tsubasa! Kyua Fearī! Cure Nymph: Mainichi o iwau! Shinkō no me! Kyua Ninfu! Cure Unicorn: Jinsei no maifun o tanoshinde! Shinrai no tamashī! Kyua Yunikōn! Cure Pegasus: Mainichi sonzoku! Danketsu no ribon! Kyua Pegasasu! Cure Fairy: Torū Feari All: Purikyua! Translation All: Magical Pretty Cure Heart Upgrade! Cure Fairy: Breaking through a normal live! Wings of Truth! Cure Fairy! Cure Nymph: Celebrating every single day! Eye of faith! Cure Nymph! Cure Unicorn: Enjoying every minute of life! Soul of Trust! Cure Unicorn! Cure Pegasus: Surviving every single day! Ribbon of Unity! Cure Pegasus! Cure Fairy: True Fairy! All: Pretty Cure! Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure! Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure! is one of FairySina's seasons. It will replace True Fairy♥Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. This season is about five Cures who are able to transform into Pretty Cure. It's theme is based on stars. And it is also very similar with Yes! Pretty Cure 5. The main characters of the season are: *'Yozora Miku' (夜空みく Yozora Miku) **Miku is a very bright and always happy person. Her alter ego is Cure Night (キュアナイト Kyua Naito). Her powers are related to light. *'Seiza Hoshi' (星座ほし Seiza Hoshi) **Hoshi is a fourteen year old girl with an interest in old stories and history who transfers to Kagayaku akarui Middle School. Her alter ego is Cure Orion (キュアオリオン Kyua Orion). Her powers are realted to the stars. *'Chiheisen Sora' (地平線そら Chiheisen Sora) **Sora is a quite girl. But she is very smart and also great at sport. Her alter ego is Cure Heaven (キュアヘブン Kyua Hebun). Her powers are related to the air. *'Hokoo Minami' (方向みなみ Hōkō Minami) **Minami is an old friend from Sora. Her alter ego is Cure Course (キュアコース Kyua Kōsu). Her powers are related to the cardinal points. *'Otomeza Natsuhime' (乙女座夏姫 Otomeza Natsuhime) **Natsuhime is a young girl whose family is very wealthy. Her alter ego is Cure Galaxy (キュアギャラクシー Kyua Gyarakushī). Her powers are related to gravity. Transformation Speech Japanese All: プリキュアスターチェンジ！ Cure Night: 夜に星を数える！暗闇の中を輝く！キュアナイト！ Cure Orion: 別の星座から！暗闇の中で星を見ている！キュアオリオン！ Cure Heaven: 全国の新鮮な空気吹き込み！恵みの風を作る！キュアヘブン！ Cure Course: 北、南、東、西！風のリズムに従ってください！キュアコース！br /> Cure Galaxy: スペースのうち、浮動女の子！輝く星の上に座って！キュアギャラクシー！ Cure Night: 5つ星！ All: 偉大な未来への暗闇の中で光る！ All: クリスタルスター！プリキュア！ Romanization All: Purikyuasutāchenji! Cure Night: Yoru ni hoshi o kazoeru! Kurayami no naka o kagayaku! Kyua Naito! Cure Orion: Betsu no seiza kara! Kurayaminonakade hoshi o mite iru! Kyua Orion! Cure Heaven: Zenkoku no shinsen'na kūki fukikomi! Megumi no kaze o tsukuru! Kyuahebun! Cure Course: Kita, minami, azuma, nishi! Kaze no rizumu ni shitagatte kudasai! Kyuakōsu! Cure Galaxy: Supēsu no uchi, fudō on'nanoko! Kagayaku hoshi no ue ni suwatte! Kyuagyarakushī! Cure Night: Itsutsu hoshi! All: Idaina mirai e no kurayaminonakade hikaru! All: Kurisutarusutā! Purikyua! Translation All: Pretty Cure Star Change! Cure Night: Counting stars in the night! Shine through darkness! Cure Night! Cure Orion: From one constellation to another! Watching stars in darkness! Cure Orion! Cure Heaven: Fresh air blowing over the country! Creating winds of grace! Cure Heaven! Cure Course: North, South, East, West! Follow the rhythm of the wind! Cure Course! Cure Galaxy: Floating girl out of space! Sitting on the stars shine! Cure Galaxy! Cure Night: Five Stars! All: Shine in the darkness to a great future! All: Crystal Star! Pretty Cure! Apple Pie! Pretty Cure! Apple Pie! Pretty Cure! is one of FairySina's Pretty Cure seasons. It will replace Crystal Star ★ Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. This season is about the young Nishida Megumi, who becomes a Pretty Cure. Her theme is based on fruits. The main characters of the season are: *'Nishida Megumi' (西田恵 Nishida Megumi) **Megumi is the main character of this season. She has a very shy personlity and just moved to this city. Her best friend helped her making new friends. Megumi also is easily startled. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Apple (キュアアップル Kyua Appuru). She has the power of courage and her basic color is green. Transformation Speech Japanese Megumi: 私にプリキュアの力を与える！ Cure Apple: 緑の果実の力！キュアアップル！ Romanization Megumi: Watashi ni purikyua no chikara o ataeru! Cure Apple: Midori no kajitsu no chikara! Kyua Appuru! Translation Megumi: Give me the power of PreCure! Cure Apple: The power of the green fruit! Cure Apple! Ornament~Pretty Cure! Ornament~Pretty Cure! (オーナメント〜プリキュア！''Ōnamento~Purikyua!) is one of FairySina's Pretty Cure seasons and the last of the second generation. It will replace ''Apple Pie! Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. It's theme is based on precious metals. The main characters of the season are: Transformation Speech Japanese Romanization Translation Category:User:FairySina Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:FairyCures Category:FairySina's second Generation